


Give Me More Lovin' Than I've Ever Had (Make It All Better When I'm Feeling Sad)

by flamefox428



Series: Dear Desperado [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Beca is stressed af, F/F, Fluff, Ranger the dog, insecure beca, supportive Bellas, talk of the future, these adorable nerds are too much, when is she not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamefox428/pseuds/flamefox428
Summary: Beca and Emily's little apartment suddenly gains a new family member, which leads to a conversation about the future that Beca might not be emotionally prepared for.





	Give Me More Lovin' Than I've Ever Had (Make It All Better When I'm Feeling Sad)

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr this is trash and I literally wrote it in an hour

Beca had had a long day at work, and she couldn’t wait to get home to Emily and just take a nap.

They had been living in LA for five months now, and it had been rough going at the start. They’d been living on ramen noodles and paying rent like starving college students, and they were finally on track now that they both had steady jobs to rely on.

There was a breeze in the air that made Beca shiver and tuck her jacket tighter around her, despite the warmth of the bright California sunshine. She just needed to get home. She rounded the block and sighed in relief at seeing their apartment building come into view, hastily heading inside and up to their floor.

She fumbled with her keys momentarily before unlocking the door and walking inside.

“Honey, I’m home!” Beca called, in an only slightly mocking tone. She hung her coat on the coat rack and kicked off her boots, stepping into the apartment, only to be ambushed.

A large furry mass that looked more like a small bear came tearing out of their bedroom and straight for Beca, who screamed and shot into the kitchen, scrambling onto the kitchen counter.

“Fucking shit balls!” Beca yelped as the large German shepherd placed his big paws up on the counter and woofed happily. His tongue lolled out of his mouth lazily and his big fluffy tail swung back and forth. Beca made a distressed sound and stood up on the counter, crawling up onto the fridge where the dog couldn’t reach her.

“Where did you come from?” Beca said in an accusatory manner. She grabbed a spatula from the utensil holder and brandished it like a weapon.

“Beca-bear!” Emily called happily as she walked into the kitchen. “I see you met...why are you on top of the fridge?”

“Cause this rabid animal attacked me!” Beca said indignantly, gesturing with the spatula.

“Beca,” Emily chastised. She patted her legs and the dog rushed over to her, jumping up and licking at her face while Emily giggled. “He’s not rabid, his name is Ranger!”

“Explain,” Beca demanded, still gripping her spatula. Emily immediately went for the puppy eyes approach, so Beca looked away, knowing all too well the power Emily had over her.

“He needed a home Becs,” she pouted. “And he’s just so sweet and loving and he reminded me of you, so I had to take him home with me.”

Beca’s mouth turned down into a frown, but she dropped the spatula.

“We don’t need a dog,” Beca said. 

“Because we already have a dog?” Emily tried. Beca shot her a withering glare. Emily brushed it off and stood, walking up to the fridge and holding her arms out for Beca.

“Will you please come down so we can talk about this?” Emily asked. Beca grumbled but slid off the fridge and into Emily’s arms. Emily gave her a squeeze and flopped down onto the couch with Beca in her lap.

“We don’t need a dog,” Beca repeated. “If we have a dog we have to take care of a dog and dogs need a lot.”

Ranger had walked over and sat down in front of them, the rhythmic thumping of his wagging tail muffled by the rug. He shuffled forward with a whine and pressed his nose into Beca’s back, who huffed and pushed him off her. He whined again, but sat back on his haunches. 

“But he’s so sweet and gentle and I really love him,” Emily insisted. “I promise I’ll take care of him, you won’t have to worry about a thing!”

“But when about when you’re not around?” Beca asked, feeling a bubble of anxiety growing in her chest. “I can’t take care of a dog, Em. I can’t take care of a fish, I can’t even take care of a plant!”

Beca cast a despaired look over to Beca Jr., who was sitting on the window sill looking wilted and worse for wear. Emily had been out of town for a few days visiting her mother to pick up some things from home, leaving Beca in charge of the apartment. Emily had been exasperated by her inability to care for a plant when she returned, but she was steadily nursing Beca Jr. back to life.

“Beca, baby, get over the plant, I told you it was fine,” Emily sighed, wearing the same exasperated smile she had when she returned from her trip to find Beca cradling the plant and lying on the kitchen floor, mumbling about how she would find a way to fix her. 

Needless to say, it was going to be awhile before Emily left Beca alone in the apartment again for any extended time period.

“I’m bad at giving myself to things,” Beca mumbled, falling forward in Emily’s arms to bury her face in her neck. She felt Ranger’s cold wet nose snuffling at her back again and bit her tongue.

“You’ll be fine,” Emily assured, hugging Beca tight. “And besides, he likes you!”

Beca peeked out from Emily’s neck and Ranger was right there in a heartbeat, licking and snuffling at her face as he whined and panted happily. Beca felt her frown pull into a small smile, and she reached out to pet him on his big furry head.

“I guess he’s okay,” she said, trying to keep the smile out of her voice, but Emily could tell and she squealed happily, kissing Beca soundly before releasing her and petting Ranger as well.

“You’re going to love this,” Emily assured, and she looked so happy that Beca knew she was right.

* * *

 So Emily was not as right as Beca would have liked her to be.

They’d had Ranger for three weeks now, and could not keep him from getting in the bed with them in the middle of the night. Beca had even gone out and bought him his own special dog bed, and put it right at the foot of their bed for him to sleep in.

But every night, without fail, Beca ended up sandwiched between her giraffe of a girlfriend and their bear of a dog. Honestly, Beca was surprised she hadn’t suffocated in her sleep yet. Ranger was almost as big as she was. 

On this particular morning, Beca had woken up on the outside of the bed. That meant Ranger had to have crawled over top of her to lay down between her and Emily. She sat up and was frustrated by the fact that Emily was currently spooning the _dog_ and _not_ her, which is how it _should_ have been.

“Damn dog,” Beca grumbled. She crawled over him and nudged him over in the bed until she could squeeze between Emily and the dog, reclaiming her rightful space. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the ceiling as Emily readjusted to wrap herself around Beca instead.

“Are you jealous of a dog?” Emily’s sleepy voice mumbled in her ear and Beca glared even harder.

“No,” Beca huffed. Emily laughed, the sound rough and soft from sleep and warm against her neck. “I’m just mad that he thinks he owns the place.”

“Just think,” Emily mumbled, yawning heavily and already slurring her words as she drifted off to sleep again. “It’s good practice for when we have kids.”

Beca went stiff in her arms and her eyes went wide as saucers.

_Kids?!_

Emily was already thinking about kids? She wanted kids? With her? Beca?

But Emily was fast asleep again so Beca just laid there in bed, stiff as a board and frankly terrified.

/ / /

Beca hadn’t managed to get back to sleep after what Emily had said, and had laid awake for another hour and a half before they had risen for the day. It was a Saturday, and neither one had anything planned.

Beca was still terrified and overthinking everything she’d ever known when Emily pressed a kiss to her lips and told her she was taking Ranger out for his morning walk. Ranger was practically vibrating at Emily’s feet, already holding his leash in his mouth and wagging his tail so hard his whole body shook.

Beca nodded in a daze, and Emily gave her one last kiss before heading out the door with the dog. Once Beca snapped back to reality, she dove for her laptop, pulling up skype and navigating to one of her group chats. She hit call and it wasn’t long before the smiling faces of Chloe, Stacie, and Amy were greeting her.

“Beca!” Chloe said happily. “How are you? How are things? How is Emily? Ohhhhh, I just miss you guys so much!”

“Emily wants to have children with me,” Beca said robotically before anyone else could say anything else. It was silent for all of three seconds before Chloe and Stacie started squealing.

“Oh, my god!” Chloe said. “She said that? Oh my god. She’s only 22! You’re only 26! My heart is bursting but you guys are too young for kids!”

“I don’t think she meant right this second, Chlo,” Stacie laughed. “But omg is right, Beca. You guys are so adorable.”

“You better get a ring on that finger,” Amy joked, wiggling her fingers at Beca teasingly.

“You guys are missing the point!” Beca quipped in a frenzy. “Emily wants to have children with _me_. Beca Mitchell. Your unfriendly neighbourhood sociopath.”

“Beca,” Chloe chastised with a frown. “Don’t say that. Emily loves you, we all do. Why is it so bad that she wants a family with you?”

“It’s not bad,” Beca groaned, scrubbing a hand over her face. “I just, what if I mess it up? I can barely take care of this dog.” 

“It’s good practice for when you do have kids,” Stacie said with a sympathetic smile.

“Don’t say that,” Beca whined, flopping back onto the couch with her laptop on her stomach. “That’s what started all of this. She said that this morning before she fell asleep again.”

“So, you’re freaking out because you haven’t talked to her about it yet,” Amy concluded and Beca nodded. “Well then talk to her about it!”

“What if I mess it up?” Beca said, suddenly quiet and unsure. The girls sensed her seriousness and fell silent. “I’m not…I’m not good at family. I don’t really have the best track record with my parents, and I don’t want a kid… _my_ kid, ending up like me. What if I mess it up?”

“Beca,” Chloe said softly. “You would be a wonderful parent. You don’t have to have a perfect family, and you don’t even have to be a perfect parent. I know you would love your child and protect it from the world. That’s all it takes.”

Beca stared up the ceiling, her face crumbling into tears as she sniffled and listened to them continue.

“Yeah, Beca,” Stacie agreed. “Besides, we’re your family, and you fit perfectly right here. You may not have a traditional family, but screw tradition! It’s way more fun to make your own way.” 

Before Amy could get a word in, the door swung open and Ranger bounded over to the couch, leaping up and landing on Beca’s stomach as Emily hung his leash. Beca quickly slammed her laptop shut and slid it onto the couch, trying to stop her tears and she attempted to wrestle Ranger off her.

“Hey, you,” Emily cooed as she walked over to join Beca on the couch. “Baby, are you crying?! What’s wrong? Did Ranger hurt you?”

Emily shoved the dog off Beca, and Ranger whined and slid off the couch to circle up on the carpet as Emily pulled Beca into her arms.

“Hey, are you okay?” Emily asked sweetly, brushing Beca’s hair out of her eyes and scanning her for any signs of damage. 

“It wasn’t the dog,” Beca said, her voice thick and watery.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Emily asked, concern colouring her tone. “Talk to me.”

“You want to have kids with me,” Beca said, and she meant it to sound more sure and confident, but it came out as an uncertain tremble instead.

“I…um…” Emily started, her cheeks red. “Is that, is that okay? I mean, I’m not reading this relationship wrong, right? I’ve always wanted forever with you, Beca.”

“The thought of starting a family with you terrifies me,” Beca said honestly. Emily looked pained, but Beca rushed to continue. “I love you more than anything else on this bitch of an Earth, don’t get me wrong, but kids terrify me and I want to have a life with you. I’m just bad at family.”

“Well, you and me and Ranger, we’re a family, aren’t we?” Emily asked, a fond smile on her smile as she brushed a hand through Beca’s hair. The action soothed her and she settled in Emily’s arms, closing her eyes.

“I guess so,” she admitted.

“See? And that’s not so hard, is it?” Emily said encouragingly. Beca frowned against Emily’s shoulder.

“He takes up the whole bed,” she pouted, and Emily laughed softly into her hair. “You both do.”

“Yeah,” she admitted. “But you love us, right?”

“Yeah,” Beca admitted softly, snuggling further into Emily’s arms.

“Then that’s all it takes,” Emily assured, and Beca felt the tight grip around her heart loosening as she relaxed and mulled over her future with Emily.

“We won’t…we’re not…this is like a future thing, right?” Beca asked, not sure if that was the right thing to say.

“Yes, you lovable idiot,” Emily said fondly, pulling Beca into a kiss. “A much later in the future thing.”

“Okay, good,” Beca said, huffing a soft laugh.

“For now, I’ve got you and Ranger and that’s all I need,” Emily said softly, and Beca understood what she meant, because she felt the exact same way.

They were both big and overbearing, and sure they stole all the space in the bed, but they were hers and she’d be damned if she wasn’t going to give them everything she had to offer. Emily and Ranger were her family, and she loved them.

It was as simple as that.


End file.
